


No lo hagas

by samej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: retoaleatorio, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se encoge de hombros, todo hueso y piel que apenas parece sostener el algodón y Derek siente la tentación de volvérsela a quitar, de mirar las marcas que se le intuyen bajo el cuello de la camiseta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No lo hagas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/gifts).



> Escrito para el reto [google poetics](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/2506.html?thread=78026#t78026). Situado post-finale de la temporada 3A, so, **spoilers**.

Ha puesto el teléfono en silencio e ignora las llamadas, pero debería saber que eso nunca le ha parado. No le sorprende cuando suena el timbre, y Derek abre la puerta con desgana.

—Tú lo de las indirectas lo llevas mal, ¿no?

Stiles se encoge de hombros y señala hacia el interior del apartamento.

—¿No me vas a dejar pasar? 

—No es como si tuviera otra opción. 

*

Derek escucha a Stiles en la ducha. Se aprieta los dedos contra las sienes, se sienta en el sofá y mira a su alrededor. La ropa de ambos está repartida por el suelo.

Suspira y se levanta para recogerla. Ni siquiera han llegado hasta el dormitorio. 

* 

Stiles sale de la ducha oliendo a él, con una camiseta que le queda enorme y unos calzoncillos.

—Podrías dejar de robarme la ropa. 

Se encoge de hombros, todo hueso y piel que apenas parece sostener el algodón y Derek siente la tentación de volvérsela a quitar, de mirar las marcas que se le intuyen bajo el cuello de la camiseta. 

—¿No querías que viniera?

—Por si no cogerte el teléfono no te daba suficientes pistas. 

Stiles tuerce el morro.

—Derek, la mitad de las veces no me coges el teléfono y nunca me has dicho esto, ¿qué cojones pasa?

—Quizá no deberíamos habernos visto en ningún momento. 

Stiles recibe el golpe con una mirada dolida.

—Es curioso que lo digas después de haber follado. 

Se le queda mirando un segundo con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua pero se la traga, y le esquiva en el camino a la ducha. 

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Joder, Derek.

*

La primera vez se lo encontró al salir de una cafetería, seis meses después de dejar Beacon Hills. Le olió antes que verle y se quedó parado por un segundo, en shock, porque se suponía que era una nueva ciudad con unos nuevos olores y no debería estar él, no Stiles.

Derek quiso discutir. Quiso decirle que no quería tenerle cerca para nada, que estaba bien solo, que quería olvidar, que su presencia le machacaba las entrañas. 

En cambio terminaron en la oscuridad de un callejón, Stiles de rodillas, él con los pantalones por debajo del culo y repitiendo su nombre como si le doliera.

*

La puerta se abre cuando aún está bajo el chorro de agua ardiendo. La silueta se acerca, sin llegar a abrir la cortina. 

—Ya sé que no tenía que haber venido —no parece esperar respuesta y Derek no se la da —. No me cogías pero ya estaba aquí y… Ya sé que debería avisar. Es solo que… no sé. 

Derek apaga el agua. 

—¿Qué? —pregunta, porque la voz de Stiles suena extraña con el eco del baño. Vacía. 

—Lo necesitaba. Te necesitaba.

A Derek le da rabia lo que siente cuando escucha eso. Se supone que tienen un contrato no escrito, no verbal. Se supone que no se dicen estas cosas. Derek debería cortar esto de raíz, pero no sabe cómo.

Stiles se mueve y le pasa una toalla entre la cortina de la ducha. Se seca como puede y se la pone a la cintura, intentando conservar un poco de seguridad cuando la abre. 

Está ya vestido con su propia ropa y con la mochila a la espalda. Derek siente una opresión en el estómago. 

—Solo quería decirte antes de irme que lo-

—Stiles. 

—¿Qué?

—Cállate. 

Le agarra de la nuca, le atrae hacia él y Stiles se deja llevar, nota el alivio en sus labios, le empuja hacia atrás pegándole contra la pared, hunde los dedos en su pelo y rompe el beso, mirándole un segundo mientras le sujeta alejado. 

No sabe a quién pretende engañar. 

Hace un ruido desesperado cuando vuelve a besarle y esta vez no llegan a salir del baño, y la ducha de después es compartida.

*

Está en la cama ya, hecho un nudo con Stiles, sintiendo su respiración en la clavícula. Ninguno duerme. 

—¿Alguna vez piensas en volver, Derek?

Podría decir que no, y no mentiría. Podría decir que sí, y tampoco mentiría. Porque sí, a veces piensa en cómo sería su vida si siguiera en Beacon Hills, hasta que llega a la conclusión de que estaría igual de solo, así que lo rechaza antes de que llegue a formarse como una idea en serio. 

Al final hace un ruido que no significa nada más que lo que Stiles quiera que signifique. 

—¿Lo pensarías si te lo pidiera?

Derek se tensa.

—No lo hagas, necesito —horas, días, semanas—, no lo hagas.

No es una respuesta pero a Stiles parece valerle. 

—Está bien. 

Derek sabe que miente, porque puede escuchar su corazón.

No dice nada.


End file.
